justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oh No!
|artist = Marina (formerly known as ) |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = Medium ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) |mode = Solo |mc = Pink (JD4) |pc = Dark Blue |gc = Light Gold |lc = Arctic Blue (JD4) Red (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 155 (Classic) 78 (Mashup) |dura = 3:06 |nowc = OhNo |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |from = album }}"Oh No!" by Marina (formerly known as ) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a mannequin who turns into a woman with pink poofy hair with a yellow hair clip pulling the hair on her left back. She has a navy blue cropped sweater with red lips and light blue clouds on it, red sequined trousers, and yellow wedges with black heels. During some parts of the song, her clothes briefly change colors. Ohno coach 1 big.png|Original Ohno coach 1 updated.png|Updated Background The background is a boutique window. There are several comic book expressions which read "Oh" and "No!". When the screen zooms in before the dance begins, it is possible to see a window with a CLOSED sign to the right of the boutique window. There are also two backup dancers which appear to be mannequins. Both of them wear a blue dress (only the dancer on the right has a silver belt) and appear to have no head or legs. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch the air with your right hand and lift your left leg off the ground. Gold Move 2: Lower your head and cup your hands over your mouth as if you are shouting. Ohno gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ohno gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ohno gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ohno gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "In rhythm" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Oh no" is sung Mashup has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers *''Oh No!'' *''Step By Step'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' *''Holiday'' *''Step By Step'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Hot n Cold'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Rasputin'' *''Oh No!'' Puppet Master Mode has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *''Oh No!'' *Dungarees/Just Clap/What Else/Cape Dance *Girating Mustache/Diabolical Swing/Jumping Lunge/Heel 'N' Toes *Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Running Man/Box Step *Cheerleader's Punch/Hand Flick/Think About It/Fever *Bridal Boogie/Illusions/Hippie Hop/Pivoting Punch *Silly Hips/Zombie Cheer/Whip Your Wig/Happy Slide *Dude Dance/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Good Waves *Football Boogie/Touch Me/Afro Groove/Super Snap *Tribal Samba/Russian Skip/All Mine/Cyber Man *Mustache/Pigeon Walk/Pin-Up Kick/Shoot Em Up *Singing Cheerleader/Neon Robotics/Shake Your Fists/Phone Me *Hands 'N' Hips/Seesaw/Wind Up Doll/Spinning Points *Bridal Rage/Old School Clap/Hippie Plane/Kitty Claws *Ceremonial Circles/Francky’s Groove/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Run *Locker Room/Praying Devil/Spanish Sway/Open Your Heart *You/Club Snap/Viewing Audience/Super Groovy *Half Time/Alright/Roll 'N' Clap/Cyber Whip *Medallion Man/Russian Rumble/Hi All/Pendulum Whip *Touchdown/Break Free/Double Punch/Beat It *Dude Twist/Guitar Devil/Afro Swing/Wonder Walk *S Snap/Robot Rise/Step Over/Turn It Out *''Oh No!'' Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Oh No!'' *''All About That Bass'' (Divas) *''Balkan Blast Remix'' *''Good Feeling'' *''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Walk This Way'' ' (Ladies Only)' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Broken Hearted *Goofy Pose *Goofy Possession *Goofy Skipping *Goofy Spin *Goofy Twist *Goofy Walk *Happy Hop *Hypnotic Slaps (Misdescribed caption on Moves Like Jagger) *Shiny Spin *Shiny Spinning-Top *Sparkle 'N' Spin Dance Quest Appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Lollipop Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Marina in the series. *At the beginning of the Mashup and the Puppet Master Mode, the coach does not appear in her mannequin state. **Additionaly, the other two mannequins are absent. *The two floating mannequins which appear in the menu square do not appear in the album background. *The Beta version of the routine was going to feature spherical lights, light blue chairs with a heeled shoe, and no mannequins in the background. *In , the camera zooms into the boutique; however, in , it is already zoomed in. **Additionally, the mannequins in have the same void effect as every coach, i.e. the effect that makes the silhouettes overlap. *In the Mashup, the dancer appears with a black face at the start and in the end. **This does not happen in the Puppet Master Mode. *'' '' (Puppet Master Mode) has a glitch whereby, occasionally, nothing appears on both the screen and gamepad.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36_aiTEi0SQ **Also, if the caption "Robot Rise" is selected, a pictogram from Touch Me Want Me will accidentally appear. **Additionally, when "Strike A Pose" is selected, a slot may contain a stack of random pictograms as a result of a glitch. *In the Puppet Master Mode, a Beta pictogram is used for . Gallery Game Files ohno.jpg|''Oh No!'' Ohno cover generic jdu updated.png|''Oh No!'' (Updated) ohno albumcoach.png| album coach Ohno cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Ohno cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Tex1 128x128 4daee5e178b00dc5 14.png| album background Ohno cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background Tex 0041.jpg| menu banner Ohno map bkg.png| map background ohno cover@2x.jpg| cover Ohno cover 1024.png| cover Ohno cover 1024 updated.png| cover (Updated) 433.png|Avatar 200433.png|Golden avatar 300433.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (24).png|Pictograms Ohno jd4 pose1.png|Puppet Master Mode pose 1 Ohno jd4 pose2.png|Puppet Master Mode pose 2 ohno background.jpeg|Background In-Game Screenshots OhNoinactive.png|''Oh No! on the menu OhNoactive.png| cover Ohno jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) ohno jd2018 menu.png|''Oh No!'' on the menu ohno jd2018 load.png| loading screen ohno jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen OhNo jd2019 menu.png|''Oh No!'' on the menu OhNo jd2019 load.png| loading screen OhNo jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen jd4ohno.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements Wisegamers ubisoft gc2012 JD4 Screen WiiU OhNo-0027 Gamescom.jpg|Beta background IMG 4578.PNG|Beta version ohno beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (used in the Puppet Master Mode) Others ohnopm picto error.png|Pictogram error in the Puppet Master Mode Ohnopm strikethepose error.jpg|The pictogram Strike the Pose bug that appears in the Puppet Master Mode Videos Official Music Video MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS - "OH NO!" Teasers Oh No! - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' 跳舞Just Dance 4- Oh No! Oh no just dance now 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Oh No! - Marina and The Diamonds - 100% Perfect FC 21 (With littlesiha) Oh No! Marina & the Diamonds Just Dance® 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Oh No! by Marina and The Diamonds (PS Move) Oh No! - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Oh No! (Dance Mash-Up - Just Dance 4) *5 'Puppet Master Mode' Oh No! (Puppet Master) - Marina and The Diamonds Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Oh No! Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Oh No! Just Dance 4 - Oh No! Mashup - Marina and The Diamonds - Extraction Just Dance 4 Extract Oh No! (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation de:Oh No! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Marina and the Diamonds Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Downgrade Category:Aurélie Sériné